Manipulation Man
Manipulation Man is a native of Universe 2 who worked for 'Ruby Red' Brennon, prior to Tona Gondilie travelling to Universe 2 to bring him to Universe 1 in the hopes of using him to help lead the battle against the Pet Finders during the RMPFTD war. He is most well known as a member of the Krei Resurrection Team Appearance Manipulation Man is abnormally tall, standing at 8 feet, 3 inches (over two-and-a-half-meters), yet is normally hunched over or sitting down. He has blonde hair dyed blue at the tips and very pointed features. He is also often seen flexing his long, spider-like fingers, part of which is connected to his Tavanigi. He wears very grey clothing and normally is barefoot. Personality Manipulation Man is a sadistic, manipulating person, whom, as shown by his name, specialises in psychology, especially controlling people to do his will for him. He does respect some people, such as Tona, after he saved him from the universe 2 version of 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden. To most people, however, he shows little to no compassion for them and almost instantly begins to consider how he can use them to his advantage. Also, if anyone so much as questions him, he will attack in a sadistic manner, such as when Geataalo asked him if he was trying to get them all killed, to which Manipulation Man cut him down the chest and cut off his arm, before kicking him off the scaffold and laughing at Geataalo's anger. He also enjoyed seeing the Pet Finders struggle during the RMPFTD war, laughing at their pain, and was very angry when Brad the Lad tried to break them out of his dome. He finds satisfaction in watching others fear or pain, as he enjoyed watching the Pet Finders suffer during Operation Apocalypse and was obviously distraught when the Darp freed them all, and also was very angry when, at F4CT0RY_47, the clones managed to bypass his massacre strings and continue coming at them. His sadistic personality also includes members of his side, as, during the Krei Resurrection Team's battle with the Ramianers, he laughed when Brad the Lad cut 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden down the stomach. Also, during the RMPFTD war, Manipulation Man was laughing when the Light Void Master turned the table on the Gondilie Force and began massacring the Gondilie Force. Manipulation Man also went back on his word as he did not allow the Gondilie Force to escape the dome and instead controlled them into continuing to fight, even though it lead to the majority of them getting killed, much to Manipulation Man's amusement. He is very untrustworthy, as Maiden was told to wait in an area with lots of zombies coming in F4CT0RY_01, only to run away and reveal that he was just using Maiden as a distraction. He promised Tona and the Gondilie Force that he would let them escape the dome if need be, yet, as aforementioned. He also does not care for pain or death, and willingly sacrificed himself during the Dark Planet arc, not for friendship, but instead for the pure fact that he did not care whether he died or not and actually considered it an important part in his mission. He did however, consider the DOJ his allies at the end, telling them that they had finally made his worthless life actually mean something. Relationships Allies Tona Gondilie Tona is Manipulation Man's saviour after he saved him from Universe 2's version of 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden and brought him to Universe 1 in order to fight in the RMPFTD war. Manipulation Man looks up to Tona and his strength, much like Universe 1 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden. This doesn't stop him from tricking Tona and the Gondilie Force by not saving them and making them continue fighting against their wills, much to Tona's anger. Manipulation Man's kindness does not extend to Tona's allies, as he told the Three Nightmares that he would kill them on a whim and also held up a rivalry with Universe 1 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden. Universe 1 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden While Manipulation Man initially blamed Maiden for his Universe 2 equivalent's crimes towards him, he later forgave him and teamed up with him in the Krei Resurrection Team, yet kept up a rivalry with him until his death. While he keeps up the façade that he hates Maiden, he did actually show some worry when Maiden got caught by the Ramianers. category:Antagonists category: Characters